Spider-Man
Spider-Man, the alternate identity of Peter Parker, is a superhero with spider-like powers. He possess a cunning and brilliant scientific. He lives by his Uncle Ben's motto "With great power comes great responsibility." Biography ''Spider-Man When Peter Parker's parents were killed while on a mission Peter was sent to live with his uncle Ben Parker and his wife May. Ben and May taught Peter to be responsible and studious. Peter began to love science. At the age of ten Ben took Peter to science camp where he met the genius in charge named Otto Octavius. Once Peter began an experiment of his own but it backfired and the other children laughed at him. Dr. Octavius comforted Peter by telling him that their laughter was meaningless, and science would justify their actions. As Peter grew up he continued to be ostracized by society, due to his geeky look and interest in science. In high school he asked Liz Allen to a science demonstration of neogenics but she turned him down to go to a party with Flash Thompson. Flash pushes him into a puddle and the group laughs at him. Peter went to the demonstration anyways, alone. Unbeknownst to anyone, a spider descended into the beam as it was activated and later bit Peter. He doesn't know but believes that the glowing spider could be radioactive. He becomes ill, and later knows he probably should have gone to the hospital. He runs outside and begins hallucinating that he is turning into a spider. Peter wakes up disoriented in a nearby alley. While his head is throbbing Peter fails to notice that he walks right into the path of an oncoming vehicle. Peter miraculously jumps out of the way and sticks to the nearby building. Peter finds that he can climb walls and has the strength and agility of a spider, along with the desire for dark corners and new heights. He also seems to have acquired the knowledge to make webbing that he puts into small cartridges and inserts into webshooters. At first Peter thought he could make money off his new powers. He designed a red and blue costume for himself so he would not be recognized. He went on a show called ''It's Amazing to gain attention and make some bucks. He felt that even though he had a mask on, he was still showing off to all those who picked on him before. An agent saw the "Spider-Man's" act and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, in professional wrestling. After winning a bout, Spider-Man was in the locker room when a thief ran by him. Not wanting to get involved, Spider-Man let the man go, stating he was a wrestler not a cop. Peter returns home and sees cops surrounding the place. Inside an officer tells him that his Uncle Ben tried to stop a thief but the man was armed. The thief has now been chased to a warehouse. But Peter wanted the man first and donned his Spider-Man costume to track him down. Spider-Man goes to the warehouse and unmasks the man, seeing that it is the same from the locker room. He realizes that had he stopped the guy Uncle Ben would still be alive. Peter vows to never put himself before anyone else, that with great power comes great responsibility. Peter and his Aunt May became desperate for money after Ben's death, leading Peter to become a photographer at The Daily Bugle taking picture of himself in action. Setting up his first meeting with J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, and Eddie Brock. During this job, Spidey fights against his first enemy, the Lizard, who is really Peter's science teacher at ESU. Spider-Man is able to defeat the raging Lizard monster and cure Dr. Connors. Also during this job at the Bugle, Peter encounters supervillains such as Scorpian, the Spider-Slayers, and The Chameleon. Perhalps Spidey's greatest foe was his former teacher, Otto Octavius a.k.a. Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock kidnapped Jameson and Peter girlfriend, Felicia Hardy. After careful planning, Spidey was able to imobilize Ock and save his friends. Doc Ock later returned leading the supervillain team, the Insidious Six. The members of this team included Ock himself, Mysterio, Chameleon, Scorpian, Shocker, and Rhino. The team almost suceeded bust with careful trickery, the team was defeated. During his early career Spider-Man continually bested fellow photographer Eddie Brock. Brock kept trying to disgrace and/or capture the wallcrawler without success, and Brock was fired from the Bugle and unable to find work at any newspaper. When a space shuttle crashed and Spider-Man went to the rescue Brock took photos of Rhino stealing from the shuttle and doctored them to make it appear as though Spider-Man was the thief. A symbiotic life form attached itself to Spider-Man as he saved John Jameson and his co-pilot. That night Peter gave up being Spider-Man; however, in his sleep the symbiote became his new suit. The new suit gave Spider-Man even greater strength and agility, but made him more aggressive. Spider-Man used this new suit to defeat Rhino. Spider-Man, along with testimony from John Jameson, was able to prove that Brock's photos were fake and Brock was again fired. When Spider-Man nearly killed Shocker he realized that the symbiote suit was taking him over and got rid of it. Unfortunately the symbiote bonded with Brock and formed the vengeful Venom, who had all his powers and his memories. Spider-Man was only able to defeat Venom by luring him near the John Jameson rocket as it took off. Spidey has had to overcome more than just supervillains. He comes to discover that a dangerous mutation disease is turning him into something else. At first it seems as though he is simply loosing his powers but Dr. Conners finds that it is another stage in his evolution. Spider-Man eventually goes to the X-Men looking for a cure but is told that they simply teach mutants to deal with their powers, not cure it. Peter begins researching into his disease but attracts the attention of classmate Michael Morbius, who believes Peter is trying to win a contest. Morbius uses a sample of Peter's blood and turns himself into a living vampire. Peter's condition gets more painful and when he tries a cure he grows four extra arms! It gets worse when he turns into a large spider creature. He would eventually be cured thanks to the combined efforts of the Punisher, former adversary Kraven the Hunter, and Dr. Mariah Crawford. Although they turn him back he is not fully cured. Spider-Man would keep seeing Dr. Conners for treatments to halt the mutation but was unable to cure it. Adrian Toomes became the Vulture and used an age stealing device on Spider-Man turning him into an old man. However, Toomes also acquired the mutation and transformed into Man-Spider. Dr. Conners was eventually able to return Spider-Man's youth while keeping the mutation in Toomes, so that Spider-Man was cured. During this time Peter tried to ignore his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, as he did not want to involve her in his genetic problems. This lead her into the arms of his best friend Harry Osborn. The two dated for a while and eventually got engaged. Once when they were captured by the Kingpin Mary Jane realized that she did not love Harry the way a wife should love a husband the the two broke it off. Eventually she went back to Peter. When Peter once again considered quitting his double life after accidentally destroying a medical facility in a battle with Doctor Octopus, a powerful figure named Madame Web came to him and convinced him to keep going. She would continue to give him advice often dealing with the situation at hand, while at the same time preparing him for an unknown but great battle. Wilson Fisk offers a job to Peter at his Fisktronics facility. However, the true intent was to frame Peter for treason and make it seem as though he were selling military secrets. Peter was defended by Matt Murdock but was kidnapped by a Spider-Man disguised Chameleon, furthering the suspicion that he was guilty. The superhero Daredevil came to his aid and together they cleared Peter's name and got Richard Fisk sent to prison. At last the Kingpin's true identity was revealed to the wallcrawler. Peter would eventually meet his greatest enemy in the form of his best friend's father, Norman Osborn. Osborn had previously commissioned the Spider-Slayers and Hobgoblin, but an accident caused the Hobgoblin weaponry to be altered and a divergent personality to form, the Green Goblin. Spider-Man was able to defeat this new goblin the first time and it seemed like Norman Osborn was in control. Unfortunately the Green Goblin personality reemerged and specifically targeted the wallcrawler. He used interdimensional portal technology to find Spider-Man's secret identity and kidnapped his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Mary Jane fell and, unbeknownst to Spider-Man, went into one of the portals. Believing her to be dead, Spider-Man swore vengeance on the goblin until Norman too went into a portal. Madame Web was unwilling to return Mary Jane and Peter told her to leave, and she did for a time. Later Peter's other girlfriend, Felicia Hardy, is kidnapped by the Kingpin and turned into the superhero Black Cat. At first Spider-Man, still bitter over the loss of Mary Jane, brushed her off telling her to stop. Eventually he warmed up to the idea of having a partner and even came to rely on her. However, when Morbius returned Black Cat teamed up with the vampire and Blade in order to fight the Vampire Queen, leaving Spider-Man alone again. Harry Osborn eventually went crazy over the loss of his father, his former girlfriend, and the apparent betrayal of Peter. Harry did not realize, or did not want to, that Mary Jane was not really in love with him and felt Peter stabbed him in the back. Harry eventually found his father's Goblin technology thanks to a communication from the Green Goblin from the limbo. Harry used it to become the next Green Goblin. At the same time the Punisher came back and decided to look into the disappearance of Mary Jane, feeling Peter had something to do with it. Spider-Man was able to defeat his former friend while eluding the anti-hero. When the Punisher arrived at Peter's house demanding to know where Mary Jane was, she miraculously appeared. Peter and Mary Jane renew their relationship. Mary Jane is offered a part in a movie but is kidnapped. After rescuing her, with the help of Mysterio, Spider-Man realizes just how much he really cares for her and reveals his identity asking her to marry him. The two get married, despite some trouble from the jealous Harry Osborn. Peter then learns that his parents, Richard and Mary, were traitors, causing Peter to travel to Russia to clear their names. Meanwhile, the Kingpin recreates his Insidious Six in order to find the Red Skull's doomsday device. Spider-Man teams up with the Six Forgotten Warriors in order to stop the Kingpin's plan. Along the way Peter finds that his parents were double-agents and were framed by the Red Skull, they were in fact loyal to their country. The warriors fail to stop the release of Red Skull from a device that has kept him frozen in time, but luckily Captain America is also released. Together the heroes learn that Red Skull's doomsday device is actually his son turned into the powerful villain Electro. They manage to stop Electro but Captain America is again trapped within the device alongside Red Skull. Finally with a break, Peter and Mary Jane are able to go on their honeymoon. Unfortunately, Hydro-Man appears and kidnaps Mary Jane. With Black Cat, Spider-Man is able to track down Hydo-Man and finds Mary Jane. That is, until she uses water powers to defeat her old boyfriend. Spider-Man and Mary Jane find that this is not the real Mary Jane nor the real Hydo-Man. They are clones created by Miles Warren and they are breaking down due to weak cell structures. Spider-Man refuses to let Mary Jane be taken away from him again but has little choice. Mary Jane evaporates, the facility collapses, and Spider-Man is swept away by the rushing water. Madame Web appears once more and takes him away for his final test. Spider-Man has been trained by Madame Web for a horror beyond belief. Her master, the Beyonder, does not believe Spider-Man to be worthy enough yet and puts him through the Secret Wars against Doc Ock, Alistar Smythe, the Lizard, Red Skull, and Dr. Doom. The Beyonder puts the villains on a planet that knows no such thing as war and leaves them there for one year, allowing the villains to take over and nearly destroy everything that society built. Spider-Man enlists the help of the Fantastic Four, Captain America, Iron Man, and Storm. He is able to stop the Lizard and bring out the Dr. Conners personality. He is also able to bring the Black Cat with to the planet, though against her wishes. Together the heroes are able to defeat the villains and win the wars. The Beyonder puts everyone back without the knowledge of what happened and then wisks Spider-Man to his ultimate challenge. The Beyonder takes Spider-Man to a dimension that has been devastated, by Spider-Man. In this reality there are two Spider-Mans, one is a clone but neither knows which. One became Ben Reilly, aka the Scarlet Spider-Man, and the other bonded with a Carnage symbiote to become the villainous Spider-Carnage. This dimension's Dr. Conners thought that Ben was the real Peter and the other was the clone. Not wanting to accept that, Spider-Carnage wanted to destroy not only Scarlet Spider-Man but all of existence, including every single alternate dimension. Spider-Carnage even teams up with Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, and Kingpin. So Spider-Man must team up with Scarlet Spider-Man and four other alternate Spider-Mans to defeat Spider-Carnage. Unfortunately one does not seem to have any superpowers so he at first must stay behind but does come with one Spider-Man becomes Man-Spider. The heroes are able to stop Spider-Carnage's plan but the evil wallcrawler manages to escape. The Beyonder tracks Spider-Carnage to another dimension, this one belonging to the armored Spider-Man. A dimension where Spider-Man is a celebrity, well loved, and rich. This time Spider-Carnage plans to destroy each dimension, one at a time. The Beyonder only has enough power to send one, so our Spider-Man goes. There he meets the beautiful Gwen Stacy, girlfriend to Armored Spider-Man. His attorney, Wilson Fisk, becomes involved with Spider-Carnage and captures Spider-Man. Luckily Gwen recognizes that Spider-Carnage is not her Spider-Man and releases the good one. Unable to defeat the symbiote powered former hero, Spider-Man uses his head to get to Spider-Carnage. Spider-Man finds Uncle Ben, dead in all other dimensions except this one. Ben is able to talk Spider-Carnage out of his insane plan and tells him to fight the symbiote. Unable to fully seperate, Spider-Carnage throws himself into portal that completely destroys him. Spider-Man finally gets to say good bye to Uncle Ben, and he tells Peter just how proud he is of him. Spider-Man returns to Madame Web's domain and sees the other Spider-Men leave. But Madame Web has one last dimension Spider-Man must see, that of the Spider-Man without powers. In this dimension, Spider-Man is a fictional character created by a man called Stan Lee. This Spider-Man is simply an actor in a costume. Spider-Man gets to meet his "creator" and the two get to talk while Stan goes on a webslinging trip with the suddenly real wallcrawler. Madame Web eventually picks up Spider-Man and they leave to go get Mary Jane, a duly needed reward. ''Spider-Man Unlimited While covering John Jameson's launch to Counter-Earth he spots Venom and Carnage boarding the shuttle. He fails to stop the two symbiotes and is blamed when Jameson's shuttle crashes. The public begins to hunt the wallcrawler and is eventually believed to be dead. Peter designs a new suit that utilizes nano technology that allow him to become invisible and can hide in a wristwatch. Spider-Man sneaks aboard another shuttle headed for Counter-Earth, with Peter Parker supposedly along to document his adventures. Spider-Man also crashes on Counter-Earth and finds his way to John Jameson, now fighting alongside a resistance group. Spider-Man joins Jameson and Peter finds work as a photographer and rooms with a single mother and her son. Spider-Man becomes the main focus of the High Evolutionary and his Beastial army. Spider-Man must also deal with Venom's and Carnage's attempts to take over the planet. ''Unfortunately, ''Spider-Man: Unlimited was cancled right before the final episode of its first season aired, so what became of Spider-Man and his allies after the cliffhanger ending of the last aired episode was never seen.'' Powers and Abilities Spider-Man has all the relative powers of a spider. His physical strength is relative to that of a spiders. He has Olympic-like agility and can stick to just about anything. In addition, he has an inherent knowledge of spider webbing, knowing which chemicals to combine in which proportions. His most unique power is his Spider-Sense. This is almost precognitive in nature and allows him to sense danger in any form. The true source of his powers is debatable. It may be that he got all his powers from the spider bite. Or it could have activated a dormant mutant gene in his DNA. This is likely since when a neogenic bomb, that should have affected everything nearby that was altered by neogenics, is activated the Lizard and his "children" were returned to normal but Spider-Man was unaffected. Personality In addition to physical prowess, Spider-Man possess a keen scientific mind. He is able to easily solve complex problems and build almost any piece of technology by himself. Peter is able to put webbing into cartridges which he puts in complex Web Shooters that can spray the webbing in a number different ways. He has developed Spider-Tracers, small tracking devices that can stick to anything, and a device to track them. Peter was able to make his own suit and constantly repairs it. He also has a miniature camera and flashlight in his belt. Later, Peter designed a complex system of nanoprobes to cover his body that would form a suit, and could allow him to appear invisible. Peter is deeply loyal to his friends and families. Unfortunately his double life often prevents him from being near those he loves, and he can only use his photography position so many times. This causes many to feel that he is actually disloyal and flaky. As much as he hates the thought that they think less of him he knows he must maintain the double life for their safety. Peter often despises his alternate identity for what it does to his personal life and how he almost never receives any gratitude for his actions. Whenever he considers quitting he remembers his uncle's words and resumes his self-imposed responsibilities. Alternate Versions Forms When an alien symbiotic creature came to Earth it attached itself to Peter in his sleep, becoming a different suit. The suit was all black with a white black widow symbol and white squares on the hands. The alien creature enhanced Spider-Man's strength, agility, and even his aggression. At first Peter enjoyed the suit since he was strong enough to defeat Rhino and Shocker, plus it could become any clothes he desired. However, the suit was attempting to take him over and Peter was forced to remove it. Unfortunately the suit attached itself to Eddie Brock and became Venom. When Spider-Man's body began to mutate further he sought out the help of Dr. Mariah Crawford who gave him what she believed to be a cure. However, it accelerated the changes and he grew four extra arms, for a total of six limbs. Peter still felt he needed to capture Morbius, and then the Punisher arrived to take Spider-Man down believing the media. Spider-Man eventually mutated further into a creature dubbed "Man-Spider." Man-Spider could shoot acid from it's mouth and webbing from every limb without webshooters. Man-Spider had feelings from Peter but did not seem to possess any of Peter's memories, and vice-versa. Man-Spider continued searching out Morbius while fighting the Punisher. Dr. Crawford then asked out her boyfriend Kraven the Hunter to find Man-Spider, who also tangled with Punisher. Punisher was eventually captured by Man-Spider and taken to the World Trade Center parking garage. Kraven followed the mutated hero there and was able to administer another cure, this time reversing the effects. The nightmare was not over however. Spider-Man would have to continually see Dr. Conners to stop the mutation, sometimes the arms would begin to grow again. Universes In one alternate universe Spider-Man was cloned by Miles Warren, except that neither knew which was the clone and which was the original. One changed his name to Ben Reilly, died his hair blonde, and adopted a different costume that had impact webbing in addition to web shooters. This one called the Scarlet Spider. The other kept the original identity and names thinking he was the original. However, this world's Dr. Conners found that Ben may have been the original and that Peter was the clone, causing Peter to deeply resent and even hate Ben. Once, Ben went after Kingpin and Peter followed and eventually attacked Ben. During the fight, an open interdimensional portal released the Carnage symbiote and it attached itself to Peter, sensing his rage. Thus Spider-Carnage was born. With the means to exact his revenge Peter teamed up with Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Green Goblin and all but destroyed New York City. Spider-Carnage planned to use interdimensional portal technology to destroy every single reality. Our Spider-Man arrived and Spider-Carnage had briefly mistaken him for Ben. Ben teamed up with our Spider-Man and four others to fight Peter. Ben and the others were successful in stopping Peter's plan but he got away to another dimension, the Armored Spider-Man's world. Only one could follow so our Spider-Man was chosen. Spider-Carnage teamed up with that world's Wilson Fisk, Spider-Man's lawyer, and again tried his plan of destroying reality, except this time he would have to do it one dimension at a time. Spider-Man was able to stop him by letting that world's still living Uncle Ben to talk to him. Spider-Carnage then sacrificed himself to stop the Carnage symbiote. Afterwards, Ben and the other Spider-Men were returned to their respective dimensions. :In the comics, Ben was the clone though the episode never specified. Also, the Carnage symbiote attached itself to Ben not Peter. :It is unknown whether this is the same Carnage symbiote that Spider-Man and Venom fought and pushed into the Dormammu's dimension or another Carnage symbiote from an entirely different dimension. Since Carnage was featured in Spider-Man Unlimited it can be assumed that the latter is true. ]] One version of Peter existed where Uncle Ben was never killed. This Peter never learned the price of failure and eventually became arrogant. He was rich, enough to have a science center named after him and his own robot. He was even able to build for himself a suit of armor similar to Iron Man's. His identity was known to the public and was well loved. He was even engaged to a lovely woman named Gwen Stacy. During the fight with Spider-Carnage he was stunned and needed to be evacuated. :This was the only way that Gwen Stacy could be allowed in the series since the producers felt they could not include a character that was destined to die. Another version has just gotten to the point where he grew the extra arms. But instead of seeing them as a bother, this Spider-Man adapted and made a costume to cover the extra arms and got additional web shooters. When he went to fight Spider-Carnage he further mutated into Man-Spider and attacked the other Spider-Men, which forced the Beyonder to teleport him away. In one alternate universe Spider-Man acquired Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms. He figured out a way to control them through a visor he built. While attacking Spider-Carnage's fortress this Spider-Man is knocked down by Hobgoblin's glider and hit with the Armored Spider-Man's gas missile. The last version existed where Spider-Man was a fictional character created by a man named Stan Lee, our universe. He was an actor who played the superhero. During the attack on Spider-Carnage several of the Spider-Men were incapacitated. This powerless Spider-Man was transported there to stop Spider-Carnage's plan thus saving all of existence. After Spider-Carnage was defeated our Spider-Man went to his dimension to meet Stan Lee. Timeline Spider-Carnage was successful in destroying all alternate dimensions and all versions of all characters. Just before the blast reached his dimension the Beyonder was able to reverse time to a point where he and Madame Web could prepare the various Spider-Men to fight Spider-Carnage. Thanks to the efforts of the various Spider-Men this timeline was erased. Background The series seemed to have switched an aspect of Spider-Man's past. In the comics, Peter went into wrestling first to gain attention and then went on television. The thief robbed the television station, not the wrestling venue. This alteration, minus any mention of going on television, was kept for the first Spider-Man film. Spider-Man's costume in Spider-Man Unlimited is inspired by Spider-Man 2099. Many of the alternate versions of Spider-Man stem from the comics. Spider-Man has donned metallic armor, grew four extra arms, and acquired Doctor Octopus's metallic arms. Though not for the same reasons as given in the show and has obviously given each up. The above stated possibility that Spider-Man is a mutant is mentioned in other media but not the Marvel Animated Universe. This was to explain a possible continuity error. A sixth season of Spider-Man was planned but obviously never made. This season would have seen Spider-Man traveling back in time to find Mary Jane. Somehow Carnage would be there and have become Jack the Ripper. One reason it was never made was because the producers felt that it would be lackluster to show Spider-Man after he had saved all of existence. External Links *Spider-Man at Marvel.com *Spider-Man at Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-194111) at Marvel Database Category: Heroes